


Love Multiplied

by Panthera_Astaire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Clexa, Doctor Clarke Griffin, Established Relationship, F/F, Lawyer Lexa (The 100), Polyamory, Teacher Raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Astaire/pseuds/Panthera_Astaire
Summary: Clarke is a Nurse Practitioner at her Mom's Family Practice, Lexa is a partner in a law firm, Raven is a Teacher at a university. All three women are very happy and accomplished in both life and love.





	Love Multiplied

Clarke Griffin loved her life, for twenty-six years old she had it seemingly together. She worked for her mom at her Private practice as a nurse practitioner, she had great friends, a loving family and best of all a very stable relationship. 

“Hi honey,” Abby said as she walked back into the office. “How was lunch?” 

“Good,” Clarke said, “I met Lexa for a quick bite.” 

“Oh good,” Abby said, “How is her day going?” 

“Pretty good, she has court this afternoon so she was just preparing for that,” Clarke said grabbing her stethoscope and placing it around her neck. “You know Lexa, very serious and over-prepared,” she smiled. 

Her girlfriend of five years, Lexa Woods was newly a partner at her law firm, at 28 years old it was quite an accomplishment, but Lexa deserved it. No one worked harder than Lexa and Clarke couldn't be more proud of her girlfriend. 

“Yeah, I know,” Abby smiled. “Are you guys coming for dinner tomorrow still?”

“Yes, and Sunday we’re going to the Ranch,” Clarke said. 

“Well that will be good, I’m sure Indra and Guss will be happy to get to spend the day with you girls,” Abby said. 

Clarke’s phone rang, “Can I get this Mom? Do I have time? It's Raven…” 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Abby nodded.

“Hi, baby” Clarke answered her cell with a smile. 

_“Hey,”_ Raven said on the other line. _“What time will you be home tonight?”_

“Um, hold on… Mom how many patients do we have this afternoon?” 

“Just three, our last one is at four,” Abby said looking at the chart in her hands. 

“So I can head out about five?” 

“Yep,” Abby nodded.

“I should be home about five thirty babe, when are you coming home?” 

_“I’m done for the day,”_ Raven said. _“What about Lex, do you know?”_

“She has court till like six,” Clarke said. 

_“Okay I will swing by the grocery store before I head home then, I’ll cook tonight.”_

“Thanks, sounds great,” Clarke said. “Bye, for now, I love you.” 

_“I love you too baby,”_ Raven said and Clarke hung up the phone. 

“How’s Rae?” Abby asked.

“Good, done for the day already,” Clarke said. “Which is nice because she will make dinner tonight.”

Clarke and Lexa had been dating Raven Reyes for the last year and ten months, it wasn’t something they had ever planned on, but it just sort of happened. 

\----

**_A year and ten months ago._ **

_“Clarke” Lexa said sitting up in bed._

_“Yeah?” Clarke asked with a hum, her eyes still closed._

_“You know how we’ve been… sleeping with Rae now for a while…?”_

_“Yes…” Clarke said, not sure where Lexa was going with this._

_She was hoping she wasn’t going to say maybe they should stop because, to be honest, it was something Clarke had really come to love._

_It had all started a few months back when Raven was over celebrating Lexa’s promotion to jr. partner at the law firm. Octavia had gone home, Lincoln had come to pick her up but the girls suggested Raven stay because she had had a lot to drink. They kept drinking, got to talking and laughing and it came up how hot a threesome would be between them. It was a joke at first but a few hours later they were all in bed together. It was hot but it was also just right, it felt natural and they all seemed to fit together perfectly and before any one of them knew it, it had turned into a pretty regular thing between the three of them._

_“Well… I was thinking… Why does it have to be just sex?” Lexa said looking at Clarke._

_Clarke was a little taken aback, “Wait… what?”_

_“I mean… I’m not saying I’m unhappy being with you and only you, because I’m not. But, Raven fits so well with us and she’s our best friend and now we have this amazing sexual chemistry between us all and I’m—I’ve just been thinking… why does it have to be just sex?”_

_“You mean like you want to date Rae?” Clarke asked._

_“I want us to date Raven, I want us all… to… try… to be together….”_

_Clarke just stared at Lex for a moment, though to Lexa at the time it felt like hours before she spoke._

_“Can you say something, please, anything?” Lexa asked nervously as she waited for her response._

_“I think… that’s a really interesting idea.” Clarke said with a smile._

_“Interesting?” Lexa asked._

_“I mean, it’s different, it's not the norm, or whatever the fuck normal is anymore, but it intrigues me, I really like the thought of it. How would it work?”_

_“I don’t know exactly but I’m sure we could figure it out. I mean if Raven even wants to too that Is.”_

_“How do we even go about bringing this up?” Clarke asked._

_“I don’t know, I think we just invite her over… have a glass of wine and… talk to her.” Lexa shrugged._

_“Okay” Clarke nodded._

_“Okay?” Lexa asked._

_“Yeah, I think it’s a good idea,” Clarke paused, “to talk to her, to have a conversation all three of us.”_

_“Good” Lexa smiled. “me too.”_

* * *

“Hey, I’m home,” Clarke said walking into her house. Raven had moved in about six months ago, it just made sense with as much time as she was spending there. 

“Hi, babe,” Raven said as Clarke walked into the kitchen. 

Clarke kissed the brunette, “How was your day?” 

“Good, busy this morning but I got done with everything early and that was nice,” Raven said. 

“I bet,” Clarke said getting a beer out of the refrigerator and popping off the top with the opener, “You want one?” 

“Please” Raven nodded. “How was your day?” 

Clarke got Raven out a beer and shut the fridge, “Good, we had a busy morning too but the afternoon was a bit slower,” Clarke said sitting at the island sipping her beer. “I’m starting to see patients of my own Monday.” 

“That’s great,” Raven said. 

Clarke just finished her certification to be a nurse practitioner and not just her mom's nurse, so now she was going to get to see and treat patients on her own, she was really looking forward to it too.

“Have you heard from Lex?” Raven asked resuming cooking.

“Not yet, you?” 

“No.” 

“She said she was in court until about 5:30 then she needed to head back to the office to debrief with Linc, she should be about done,” Clarke said. 

“How was she at lunch, tense for court?” Raven asked.

“Isn’t she always?” Clarke smiled, “You know how she is, she wants everything to be perfect, so she stresses herself out before hand… We may have to unwind her tonight.” 

“Oh darn,” Raven smirked. 

They heard the door open and then slam, “Uh oh,” Clarke said. “Someone may have had a bad day in court.” 

“I hope not,” Raven shook her head. 

Lexa walked into the kitchen she was dressed in a Dolce and Gabanna charcoal grey suit and a white button-up shirt on underneath. Both girls were pleasantly surprised with the smile on her face as she saw them.

“Hi baby,” Clarke said. 

“Hi, beautiful,” Lexa kissed Clarke, then walked over and kissed Raven, “Hi gorgeous.” 

“Hi” Raven smiled, “You’re in a good mood.” 

“Court went exceptionally well,” Lexa smiled. “Lincoln’s company is going to get everything they asked for in the settlement.” 

“Great news,” Raven said. 

“What smells so good?” Lexa hummed. 

“Tacos, beans and rice,” Raven said, “I got a new case of beer, it’s in the fridge, want one?” 

“Yes please, but I want to go get into something more comfortable, I will be right back,” Lexa said. 

“Oh I will go with you, I want out of my scrubs,” Clarke said following Lexa. 

“Hurry back to me,” Raven said. 

“Of course darling,” Clarke said before disappearing up the stairs following Lexa. 

\----

“This is great, thanks babe,” Lexa looked to Raven. 

“Yes it does, thank you, Rae,” Clarke said sitting at the little table. 

“You’re welcome, it’s not much.” Raven shrugged. 

“It's perfect,” Clarke said, “You can never go wrong with Tacos!” 

Raven gave Clarke a wink and sipped her beer.

“You two,” Lexa said laughed, “so, we need to talk about our next week's schedule.”

“Okay” Clarke nodded, “I’m in the office Monday through Friday eight to five as normal.” 

“Are you painting at all next week?” Raven asked. 

“I don’t know if I’ll have time…” Clarke shrugged. 

“You need to make time,” Lexa said. 

“Baby, it’s not my job, work is more important. Then I need to spend time with you guys and get chores and things done around the house,” Clarke listed off. 

“Clarke you love it, and it relaxes you, you really should paint more,” Raven said. 

“We’ll see…” Clarke said sipping her drink.

“You know Jaha said he would be happy to set up a meeting with Nia Queen,” Lexa said. 

“I’m not doing a showing guys, I’m nowhere near that good,” Clarke shook her head. 

“You’re wrong but okay,” Raven said not pressing the issue, that was more Lexa’s department, Raven just quietly supported from behind.

“Next subject, what’s your week look like Lex?” Clarke asked. 

“I have the second half of court on Monday from nine until probably three? Then the rest of the week I’m just at the office, normal nine to six,” Lexa said. 

“You’re never home by six baby,” Raven laughed. 

“I try,” Lexa said. 

“Well Wednesday we have that event for my work, you’re both coming right?” Raven asked. 

“Yes,” Clarke said. 

“What time is it again?” Lexa asked, “I need to put it in my calendar so I don’t schedule anything.” 

“Starts at five thirty” Raven said. 

“At the school right?” Clarke asked. 

“Yeah at the university meeting hall.” 

“And what is this for?” Lexa asked.

“To honor my work for the Bio-hand I did for the hospital,” Raven said as if she was talking about something as mundane as tying her shoes. 

“Your work is incredible Rae,” Lexa smile. 

“It really is,” Clarke nodded. “We’re so proud of you!” 

“Thank you,” Raven smiled shyly. “Other than that it’s a normal work week for me, teaching Monday, Wednesday, Friday and working at the lab on Tuesday and Thursday. I should be done by four thirty on teaching days, and six or seven on lab days.” 

“Okay, date night Saturday?” Clarke asked. 

“Sounds good,” Lexa said. 

“I have lunch with Anya on Sunday,” Clarke said.

“Lex do you still want to go to the botanical gardens on Sunday?” Raven asked. 

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded. “Are you cool if we do that, Clarke?” 

“Of course,” Clarke nodded. 

“Okay, and we’re going to that art exhibit on Friday still correct?” Lexa looked to Clarke. 

“Yep,” Clarke nodded. “Rae you and I should try to get something in this week, it’s been a while since we’ve had a one on one.” 

“Sounds good,” Raven said, “Even if it’s just a movie night or something.” 

“Yeah for sure,” Clarke said.

Scheduling, it was always a challenge and something the girls had to work hard at but they made sure that they had ample together time along with one on ones with each other. It was important for their relationship and even though they were a unit they had their individual relationships as well and it was important that they maintained them with the busy schedules they all had. 

\------

“So we have my mom’s tomorrow night for dinner,” Clarke said. They had finished dinner and were now on the couch all intertwined together, Lexa in the middle. 

“What time?” Lexa asked. 

“Six,” Clarke said. 

“Okay I wanted to go shopping for a new bed tomorrow, that one is not big enough for the three of us,” Lexa said. 

“I’m game,” Clarke said. 

“Me too,” Raven nodded.

“Okay good and we have my parents on Sunday,” Lexa reminded them.

“Yes, O texted me today to make sure we were coming,” Raven said.

“Aden will be there also,” Lexa said. 

“Oh yay we haven’t seen him in forever,” Clarke said. 

“Yeah, it’s been a few months now that he’s in college,” Lexa sighed. She missed her little brother, a lot. They had always been close.

“So hard to believe” Clarke shook her head. 

Raven yawned, then Lexa followed suit.

“Are we watching a movie or going to bed?” Clarke asked. 

“I’m ready to snuggle in bed,” Raven said as she nuzzled into Lexa’s left side. 

“Sounds good to me,” Lexa said looking to Clarke. 

“Let’s go,” Clarke nodded. 

“You guys head up,” Lexa said. “I’m going to set the alarm and turn off all the lights I’ll be right there.” 

“Okay,” Clarke said reaching out her hand for Raven’s as they walked up the stairs. 

Lexa walked around the house turning off the lights and set the alarm on the keypad by the backdoor. Her phone beeped and she looked and saw she had a text form their group chat with Octavia and Anya.

**Octavia: Anyone wanna go out tonight?**

**Clarke: We’re heading to bed…**

**Anya: I’m game.**

**Octavia: Please come you three?!**

**Raven: I think we’re in for the night, right Lex?**

**Anya: Isn’t she right next to you?**

**Clarke: No shes downstairs.**

Lexa smiled watching the texts come in, then sent a text to the group chat that was just the three of them. 

**Lexa: do you guys wanna go?**

**Raven: no**

**Clarke: nope**

**Raven: Come up here, please… we miss you.**

**Clarke: ...And we’re going to get naked.**

Lexa smiled and texted the other chat. 

**Lexa: Sorry guys we’re in for the night, maybe tomorrow after we go to Clarke’s parents for dinner.**

**Octavia: Boo you guys are old!**

**Anya: they’re probably going to have a hot threesome O, I’m sure they're not going to sleep.**

**Raven: Our life is a hot threesome.**

**Clarke: Yeppp :)**

**Lexa: Goodnight girls.**

**Anya: Night**

**Octavia: Getttt some. Gd’nite**

Lexa laughed and locked the front door on her way up the stairs, already feeling that familiar fire pooling in her stomach at the thought of being with her girls. When she turned the corner to her room she froze at the sight as she saw Clarke and Raven on the bed now only in their bras and underwear kissing. 

”God I’m so lucky” She whispered to herself, apparently louder than she intended because Clarke turned her head and smirked. 

“Are you just going to watch or would you like to join us?” The blonde asked seductively. 

Lexa lifted the oversized sleep shirt she had put on after work over her head and walked towards the bed. “Join you, obviously… but the sight of you guys is hard to pass up taking in, if only just for a moment.” 

“Come here” Raven smiled stretching out her arm for Lexa to join them, “Clarke and I think we need to relax you after the crazy week you’ve had.” 

“Do you now?” Lexa smirked. 

“Yes,” Clarke nodded leaning in a kissing Lexa. Raven’s hands wandered up Lexa’s bare sides. All three girls were on their knees Lexa in the middle now somehow, Clarke in front of her and Raven behind kissing at Lexa’s her neck. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Clarke husked as she looked into green eyes before letting her mouth attach to Lexa’s breast her tongue flicking at her nipple. 

Lexa moaned and pressed back into Raven, whose hand had snuck around the front and was making its way into the waistband of her sweats. 

“Someone’s wet already,” Raven looked at Clarke. 

“How could I not be, I have the two most sexy women in the world,” Lexa nearly purred when Raven’s fingers ran along her slit. “Baby… fuck” She moaned. 

“All in due time,” Raven whispered into Lexa’s ear, she removed her hand completely causing Lexa to gasp at the loss of contact, but it was only for a moment while she unhooked her bra, tossing it onto the floor somewhere. 

Lexa relaxed as soon as her hand made it’s way back to her wet core, fingers trailing along the length of her slit once more before pressing past her wet folds. Lexa moaned as she felt both Raven’s fingers inside her and her bare chest pressed against her back. Raven’s nipples were hard she could feel them on her bare skin and she loved it. “Fuck Rae” Lexa moaned leaning into kiss Clarke. 

“Touch me,” Clarke nearly begged Lexa as she watched Raven’s hand move in Lexa’s pants. Lexa smirked and shook her head. “Lexa!” Clarke whined burying her head in Lexa’s chest, kissing at her neck. “Please, don’t make me touch myself.” 

Raven moaned at the statement. 

“No,” Lexa said kissing Clarke again. 

“No what?” Clarke asked. 

“No touching yourself,” Lexa said moaning as she melted into Raven’s touch. The dark-haired woman was rubbing Lexa’s clit with slow methodical tight circles. 

“Then touch me,” Clarke said pulling her underwear down. 

Lexa bit her lower lip back and moaned. Giving in she let her hand tease at Clarke’s wet center before two fingers dipped in past her folds and began to rub slowly. All three girls were moaning now, Clarke’s head threw back and bucked into Lexa’s fingers; one hand kneading Lexa’s breast while the other reached around and ran up and down Raven’s bare back. After almost two years of having sex as a unit, they had gotten pretty good at making sure all three of them were included in some manner. Sometimes it took some adjusting or maneuvering, but they really had gotten it down for the most part. 

“Fuck,” Clarke moaned happily as they all laid down. 

“That’s exactly what we’re doing,” Raven smirked. 

* * *

Clarke woke up to find Lexa wasn’t in bed, Raven was still on the right side of her, but her left side was cold. She rolled over to see what time it was... 6:30 AM. 

_Where is Lexa?_

She kissed Raven’s head and rolled out of bed. 

“Noooo” Raven mumbled. 

“Rae, I’ll be right back, I gotta see where Lex is,” Clarke whispered.

“No, stay” Raven groaned, “Cold without you.” 

“Babe, I will be right back, okay?” 

“Fiiiine” Raven closed her eyes. 

Before Clarke was even out of the room she heard her girlfriends breathing even out again as she fell back to sleep. She walked down the stairs. “Lex?” She called. 

Nothing. 

She walked into the kitchen to see the tea kettle on the stove, as she got closer she noticed a note on the island. 

_Clarke_  
_Yes, I know it’s you reading this… Raven won’t be up this early. I went for a run, I needed to get one in early since we are going to do things today. Go back to sleep baby, I will crawl back in bed with you when I’m back. Love you,  
_ _x- Lexa._

Clarke smiled shaking her head, loving that Lexa knew she would come looking for her. She got back up to their room and scooted in next to Raven. “Where is she?” Raven asked. 

“On a run,” Clarke said wrapping her arms around Raven, spooning her from behind. 

“Okay, sleep now,” Raven said. 

“Yes, babe…. I love you.” Clarke kissed her hair. 

“I love you,” Raven said, quickly fading back into sleep. It wouldn’t be long before Clarke did the same. 

\------

An hour later

Clarke felt Lexa slip into bed, wrapping her arms around her from behind. 

“Hi” Clarke whispered rolling over into Lexa. 

“Hi, beautiful” Lexa kissed her. 

“How was your run?” Clarke asked, her eyes still closed. 

“You got up and saw my note,” Lexa said. “I figured you would… it was good.” 

Clarke opened her eyes, “You were gone, it was cold.” 

“Guuuuuuys… sleep!” Raven grumbled. 

“Hi there Raven” Lexa laughed. 

“Lexa, sleep!” 

“I’m going to shower” Lexa kissed Clarke. 

“Can I join you?” Clarke asked. 

“Of course, Raven you want to shower with us?” Lexa asked. 

“What time is it?” Raven asked. 

“Seven forty-five” Lexa answered. 

“Gahhh, babies, why are we up?” Raven sat up, not happy. 

“I’m sorry lover, go back to sleep” Lexa got out of bed and walked around to Raven’s side and kissed her. “Clarke and I are going to shower.” 

Raven thought about it for a second, “I want to shower with you guys.” 

“You can sleep baby,” Clarke said. 

“No, we never get to shower all together anymore,” Raven said getting out of bed. “But I’m doing this under protest.” 

“We’ll make it worth your while” Clarke winked. 

“You’d better” Raven huffed following both her girls into the bathroom.

As Clarke and Lexa walked in the shed their clothes, Clarke not wearing much as it was, just a t-shirt and underwear. Lexa started the shower, and Clarke turned around to see Raven just standing there, zombie-like. 

“Want help with those clothes babe?” Clarke smiled to Raven who just nodded. Clarke walked over to her and kissed her gently, her hands dancing at the hem of Clarke’s shirt before she pulled it up and over her head. “I love you” She whispered kissing at Raven’s clavicle. 

“I love you too” Raven hummed happily into her kiss. 

Lexa had already gotten into the shower and held out both hands for each girl to take as they stepped in. “Nice and warm in here.” She smiled. 

Raven made her way under the hot spray of the shower, “We need a bigger shower.” Clarke said. 

“We need a bigger house,” Raven said turning to look at both the girls. 

“Yes, we do,” Lexa said. “But right now is not the time to move.” 

“Can we not have this conversation right now?” Clarke said p ulling Lexa in close to her body, “It always leads to an argument, and I just want to love on you both.” Clarke kissed at Lexa’s neck extending her hand out for Raven to join them. Raven came up behind Lexa kissing her shoulder, Lexa moaned instantly. 

\----

The girls had gotten themselves ready and headed out of the house to go shopping for a new bed. Lexa drove as per usual when they were all together, Raven riding in the front seat this time. 

“So what are we thinking as far as a bed goes?” Lexa asked. 

“Something big,” Clarke said. 

“Duh Clarke” Raven laughed. 

“I’m just saying… that queen is so not big enough for all of us.” 

“Say’s the person who sleeps in the middle every night” Lexa laughed. 

“Yeah, I’m the one who has fallen off the bed, like three times now.” Raven rolled her eyes.

“That is no one’s fault but your own Raven” Lexa laughed. 

“How so?!” Raven gasped. 

“Because you insist on sleeping on the very edge!” Lexa looked at her. 

“I do not!” Raven said. 

“You sorta do!” Clarke laughed. 

“Hey!” Raven said. “No fair you guys can’t gang up on me.” 

“No one is ganging up on your Raven,” Clarke said. 

“So I was thinking a four post bed,” Lexa changed the subject. 

“Yes, we absolutely need a four post…” Rave said with a smirk. 

Lexa nodded with a sly smile. 

“Works for me,” Clarke said, “Dark wood?” 

“Yes,” Raven agreed. 

“And California king” Clarke added. 

“Yes,” Lexa nodded, “Definitely.” 

“Okay, that sounds good,” Clarke said. 

“Agree” Raven nodded. 

“Well this should be easy,” Lexa said.

\---- 

They actually got in and out of the store really quickly, deciding on a Cal King memory foam mattress, and a dark cherry wood four post bed frame that was to be delivered later that day. (Because of course Lexa paid the extra for same day delivery.) 

Now they were at the grocery store doing their weekly shop, which they didn’t usually do together, normally Lexa did this alone. She was beginning to wonder why she didn’t just take the girls home and come back herself. Lexa was pushing the cart and Clarke and Raven we’re throwing things in left and right. 

“Clarke!” Lexa said as a bag of chips landed in the basket. “NO!” 

“Baby, come on!” Clarke said. “It’s just one thing.” 

“Oh because you haven’t thrown in: Ice cream, Oreo’s M&M’s and gummy worms.” 

“Hey, the gummy worms was Rae!” Clarke scoffed. 

“Clarke, come on!” Raven hit her playfully. 

“You guys, I swear!” Lexa shook her head. “This is why I shop alone! There is so much junk in the cart…” 

“She hates when we divert from the list,” Raven said. 

“Her OCD can’t take it” Clarke smiled. 

“I hate you both” Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“Is that why you were screaming both our names this morning?” Raven asked. 

Clarke held her hand up and Raven high fived it.

“NO more shit in the cart!” Lexa said firmly. 

“Yes, Commander,” Clarke said. 

“Whatever you say, Commander!” Raven said. 

“Thank you, now can we please finish this list so we can go home.” 

“Can we eat first?” Clarke asked, “I’m starving.” 

“We can eat at home,” Lexa said. 

“Promise?” Raven smirked. 

“Not if you don’t behave” Lexa looked to Raven.

“I love it when she gets like this” Raven smiled to Clarke. 

“Maybe we’ll need our safe words later!” Clarke whispered.

\----

Lexa and Raven were in the kitchen putting groceries away because of course, Clarke had to pee as soon as they got home. 

“Raven,” Lexa asked, looking to Raven. She could tell she was in pain. 

“Yeah?” 

“Is your leg bothering you?” 

“A little, but I’m fine” Raven shrugged. 

“Babe, go sit down on the couch… I will be right there to rub it.” Lexa said. 

“It’s okay Lex, really.”

“Raven…” Lexa said firmly. 

“Okay, I’ll go sit,” Raven said. 

Raven was in a car accident in her freshman year of college, which left her with almost complete nerve damage in her left leg. They almost had to amputate it, but they ended up being able to repair just enough of the damage, but she often felt a good amount of pain. But Raven was stubborn and didn’t speak up about it much, with anyone, even her girls.

Lexa finished putting the last of the things away and then headed into the living room where Raven was sitting. 

“How long has it been hurting?” Lexa asked. 

“Since Freshman year” Raven smirked, trying to make light of the situation. 

“Raven…” Lexa shook her head. 

“Since this morning, we did a lot… it’s just overworked.” 

Lexa undid Raven’s brace, “Take your pants off…” 

Raven smirked, “Mmm I like where this is heading.” 

“Raven… pants… now” Lexa said. She stood up and did as she was told, sitting back down on the couch in just her underwear, Lexa began to rub from her knee up. “I don’t know why you don’t speak up about this more…” 

“Because there isn’t really much to say...” 

“How about, hey guys my leg hurts,” Lexa said. 

“And what is that going to do?” Raven shrugged, “my leg always hurts, I don’t see the point in complaining all the time.”

“It’s not complaining Raven… it lets Clarke and I know… one of us can rub it, and get you more comfortable.” 

“I hate being fussed over” Raven shrugged. “Plus it hurts like… every day.” 

“I understand that babe, but some days are worse than others, correct?” Lexa asked. 

“…Yes” Raven nodded.

“So, let us help you, Rae. We love you, and want to help... in any way we can.” 

“I love you too, both of you,” Raven said.

“When’s your next appointment?” 

“Next month… I have a nerve test.” 

Lexa just nodded and continued to run Raven's leg, she leaned down and tenderly pressed a kiss the scars that were above her knee. They were soft and gentle and loving. Raven’s eye’s closed, and a few tears slipped from her eyes. She really hated talking about the pain, the accident even. She wasn’t the best at being vulnerable, and Lexa understood that, because neither was she. Lexa kissed up a little higher and a moan escaped Raven’s lips. Lexa looked up at her, her bright eyes now dark as she kissed near Raven’s inner thigh, another at her hip bone. 

Raven moaned again. 

“What do we have here?” 

Both of them heard from behind the couch, Clarke was standing there with a big grin on her face. 

“Ummm” Raven smiled. 

“I was rubbing her leg… it hurts…” Lexa said. 

“And then…?” Clarke smiled. 

“I got a little carried away…” Lexa shrugged. 

“May I join you?” Clarke asked. 

“You better” Raven nodded. 

“Here or bed?” Lexa asked. 

“Let’s go to bed, I’ll get the lotion, we can give Rae a proper massage….” Clarke smiled. 

“Sounds amazing” Raven nodded. 

“Come on” Lexa smiled. 

They got up to their room, and Raven laid down on the bed. Clarke went and got the lotion while Lexa laid down next to her, kissing her gently. 

“Clothes off,” Clarke said as she came back into the room. “Both of you.”

“Look who's bossy,” Raven said with an arched brow. “Are you going to let her tell you what to do, commander?” 

“Have you seen her?” Lexa asked with a smile. “Of course I am.” 

“I have,” Raven said. “She’s even hotter naked.” 

“Yeah, why are your clothes still on?” Lexa asked as she took her shirt off. 

Clarke stopped in her tracks and unbuttoned her jeans, shimmying herself out of them, then shedding herself of her shirt, and bra; leaving her in just a pair of black lacy boy short cut undies. “Better?” She asked with a smirk. 

“Better” Lexa nodded. 

“Much, much better,” Raven said biting back her lower lip, “Now please get over here and fuck me.” 

“Lex does the fucking in the relationship” Clarke laughed, making a joke about how Lexa wears the strap-on most the time. “She’s the best at it.” 

“Clarke” Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“You should get it, baby,” Clarke said. “I have a feeling we’ll need it.” 

“Please,” Rave nodded. 

“Yeah, baby?” Lexa looked to Raven. “You want me to fuck you?” 

“Yessss,” Raven nearly begged. 

“I’ll start the rub down, you go suit up,” Clarke said to Lexa. 

“Aye Aye captain” Lexa got up kissing Raven, “I’ll be right back.” Then kissing Clarke as she walked passed her. “Get her nice a ready baby.” 

“Yes, Commander” Clarke smirked crawling on the bed next to Raven who was lying on her stomach again and now naked beside a pair of Red underwear. “Hi pretty girl” She straddled Raven sitting just below her butt, putting the lotion in her hands warming it before she applied it to her lower back, “I love you,” Clarke whispered. 

“I love you too, Clarke.” Raven nearly moaned as Clarke peeled her underwear off her.

Yep, Clarke absolutely loved her life. 

* * *

**Thoughts?**  
Favorite Parts?   
More? Should I keep writing this?   
Let me know!  
Love you all! So happy to be back! 


End file.
